User talk:Semyon
Archive Semyon Semyon Semyon Go on chat. Happy65 Talk CNP ' 15:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Important, PM me as soon as you go on. ' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 17:26, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, and have a nice wikibreak! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:23, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your vote, I look forwards to working hard with you again this year. :) oh and enjoy your wikibreak I'm kind of on one myself but I have to come back, the lure of Lovia is too strong... :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 19:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Join? There are early talks heating up for a coalition to strengthen and empower states and allow the people to help there states. We could always do with some independents and other members to have a broader coalition :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:09, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Sevens Political Landscape I'm just going over the states and I was wondering if you could tell me the kind of political landscape that exists over the State of Seven. What I'm wondering about is their social policy opinion (going from conservative to balanced to progressive) and their economic policy opinion (going from interventionist to centrist to liberalist) and their opinion on devolution (whether they are okay with the current situation, favour it, are against it or are even as far as being separatists). If you can it'd be great if you could go in depth about the different areas and their position on these points. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:24, January 28, 2013 (UTC) CPL.nm I'd like to request a TNCT article on the CPL.nm and possible all of leftism on Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:48, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Citizenship Sorry to bother you, but could you please send me the citizenship survey. I've been around for almost four days now and am very keen to participate in Lovian society. Thank you very much. Sincerely, Marcel Cebara Frijoles333 (talk) 07:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Newspaper I must say, your revamping of The Noble City Times is fantastic, it looks really good and with the new news columns it's a real fantastic update. Can't wait for more. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Also brilliant work with the Northern Telegraph, adding it to the Newspapers page now, fill in the information when you're ready. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 12:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. :) --Semyon 13:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Wonderful http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Hurbanova_Novine?curid=10605&diff=154287&oldid=154279 - It's a miracle :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:16, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Where would you be without me? :P --Semyon 14:21, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I love you too --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:15, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks, I can update my poster now. :P --Semyon 14:04, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Semyon, why did you vandalize my pages at Tagog? I thought you were more mature than that. :( 77topaz (talk) 20:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :I admit that if I'd done this in Lovia it wouldn't be acceptable. However, Tagog is explicitly an authoritarian wikination - the way I see it, therefore, is that while you're free to create an opposition movement, you can't complain (complain OOC, I mean) if repression occurs. Also, given that you adapted my basic idea of an assassination, and even wrote a newspaper article about it, it seems rather unfair to describe it as vandalism, let alone make arguments in terms of my 'maturity'. --Semyon 06:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :I wrote that after I wrote this. :P And with "maturity", I was comparing to other users and their behaviours. 77topaz (talk) ::I don't really see how it makes a difference, unless you've now changed your mind about it being vandalism. @maturity: I'm not sure what you mean. --Semyon 06:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, "vandalize" may not have been exactly the right word, but it is similar to "unauthorised edit". @Maturity: From 4kant or Oos, who'd started the whole dictatorship and military/blocking threat thing, I would've expected something like an assassination, but not really from you, who I hadn't seen taking part in such "games". 77topaz (talk) 07:54, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh right, I misunderstood you completely. Well, I'm glad you had such a high opinion of me, but I'm afraid it was a false one. :P --Semyon 12:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Well you might want to be careful over there, given that there are some people who have mentioned military activity against Tagog. HORTON11: • 13:21, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Semyon, order is being restored. Let this event be cannon, it will be a nice way of showing that Lovia isn't going to be thrown into months of conflict over one small thing anymore. Plus the Militias are being told to step down or be arrested, so demilitarisation is happening, criminals are being arrested and Donia will probably be put behind bars for this. While I understand you are quite against the whole conflict, it shall be over soon with a trial and with a sentence. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 07:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... there is the referendum in the First Chamber now, which means the coup may have lasting effects. Plus, there's the SCA, who want to hold a trial for Donia in Charleston. There's also still the threat of invasion from Burenia, and even Tagog, and the civil problems in those nations (instability seems to be growing in the IWO). 77topaz (talk) 07:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Instability may be growing in Burenia and Tagog but in Lovia we have proved we can weather the storm. And the SCA are not the government and Donia wronged the capital more than anything, he will be held for trial in Noble City. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 07:42, May 2, 2013 (UTC) NPP Your first political party is something I'm seeking :P The Newhaven People's Party is idle and I want plans for it to merge though into a nationwide centrist political party. (Info at User:Crystalbeastdeck09/RLP) It's also apart of my transition away from the limelight. Hopefully you let it merge, otherwise it'll become a good freind. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:21, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Then again you havent edited since May 1st :/ hopefully you come back. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:33, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :) --Semyon 15:46, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks...I'll make the appropiate edits when the time comes :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:00, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Finally, thanks :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:39, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Seven State Law Semyon, with the new devolution laws, it brought to my attention that we have no Seven State Law... I was thinking that we stated that Seven does not have State Councils, and I think we should set voting age at 18 is Seven. What do you think of setting up state taxes as well? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Seven was actually the first state to set up a state council, so we can thank Semyon for that. Seven State Council. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:31, June 12, 2013 (UTC) As TM points out we already have a Council. Thanks for the observation about the state law - I'm open to the idea, but wouldn't really know where to start. I agree about the voting age, though. :) --Semyon 18:54, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :You could look to other State Laws for inspiration. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I have the feeling that will happen, or just "copy-passing" that most states will have similar legislation with the same language, which is fine just pointing it out :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:29, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Haahhaa, unfortunately, Oceana has the most complete law, so we can't copy-paste :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::And theres only 5 laws :P yet the devolution initative is strongly within me. So expect to be coming to Clymene by...ummm just wait till next state elections. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know, I'll give it some thought. --Semyon 15:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Also Can i remove Denis Grigorev from "his" house in Novo. He isn't an OOC person, and I want to move there :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah that's fine. :) --Semyon 15:13, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Semyon, I thought that Seven did its elections via districts like Sylvania? Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 20:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm writing the Seven State Law right now. I'm still working on it. I copied Oceana's, so it's not correct at the moment... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 21:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) -Sunkist- Hi. It looks like the -Sunkist- account was disabled at his request last fall. So it was not a result of any wrongdoing on his part. At that time there was a bug and not all accounts stayed disabled; his appears to have remained open for him to use despite the flag on it. I have cleared the disabled flag; if he wishes the account disabled properly he can contact us again. -- Wendy (talk) 00:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Sylvanian Residency Due to new State Laws, I am required to ask you to give me information so that you may be given Sylvanian Residency which is now required to stand and vote in elections in Sylvania, these include: *Election of Governors *Election of State Councils *Election of Local Councils To obtain Sylvanian Residency you must give me the following information: *All your legal residences in Sylvania the date you began living in them *Your name Thank you for your co-operation. ''- From the Governor of Sylvania, Lukas Hoffmann Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) AFAIK I have no residences in Sylvania. --Semyon 09:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, this was just a general check. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem. :) --Semyon 10:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Settlements Would it be okay with you if I added: *Ryebachye *Csongur As settlements on the map? [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 10:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Can we go for Willard instead of Csongur please? --Semyon 10:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, I'd like to have one called Long Brook on either British Island or Love Island. I don't mind which. --Semyon 10:54, June 25, 2013 (UTC)